Riding a bicycle around automobiles is dangerous, particularly at night when the bicycle is much more difficult for an automobile driver to see. Even if the bicycle has lights, the lights tend to be restricted to a head light and a tail light that provide little or no illumination toward the sides.
Reflective surfaces have long been attached to bicycle wheels to provide additional visibility. Such reflectors, rotating with the wheels, are particularly effective when a bicycle is moving. However, when the bike is stopped, the reflectors are stationary and are not easily recognized as designating a bicycle.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved side reflector for a bicycle, particularly one that continues to move upon slowing or stopping of the bicycle so as to indicate the presence of a bicycle to automobile drivers.